Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing method that is suitable for a flash memory device capable of efficiently processing the data stored in the memory device and further improving the performance of the memory device.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid growth of data storage technology in recent years, many data storage devices— such as memory cards manufactured in compliance with the SD/MMC standards, CF standards, MS standards or XD standards, as well as solid state hard drives, Embedded Multi Media Cards (eMMC) and Universal Flash Storage (UFS)— have been used widely for a variety of purposes. Therefore, effective control of access to these data storage devices is an important issue.
In the following paragraphs, a novel data processing method is provided. By applying the data processing method, the data stored in the memory device can be efficiently processed and the performance of the memory device can be improved.